legacy_of_despairfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha-Nibiru Nakamura
Alpha-Nibiru Nakamura is a student of Class 80-C and a participant of the Third Hora Island Killing Game (House of Horrors). Alpha was created by Abitat Eco. Appearance Alpha's much shorter than most boys his age, appearing rather thin and a little scrawny, with skinny arms and legs and generally looking a little delicate. However, his body has a fairly streamlined shape, adapted for swimming quickly through water. His facial shape is oval shaped with a very subtly pointed chin, Grecian style nose, thin relatively straight eyebrows and long thin lips colored in a very pale shade of red. Alpha's complexion is a pale aquamarine shade, which differs quite a bit from typically expected skin complexions. Alpha's eyes appear to be are wide, shaped like almonds and shaded grey with several flecks of silver swimming in his irises, making them shine in the light. As part of the experiment, Alpha has a smaller third eye which is positioned at his forehead between his bangs. It is colored turquoise. Alpha has seaweed green tinted hair with teal shades dipping the ends of the strands. He also has a few discrete strands of ginger mixed in as well. In regards to the style, Alpha's hair is quite long, reaching to his chest, although he wears it in two short, loose and woven braids dangling down his shoulders and secured with silver shaded bands. His hair appears quite fluffy in the texture, although some parts of his hair may seem slightly spiked on the ends. This includes his bangs, which are cut diagonally up and down, leaving a triangle of his forehead visible between them (upon which appears to be a small eye). Being half extra-Terrestrial, Alpha has some pretty unique features. This includes his smaller and very subtle third eye, a pair of pale blue antennae emitting a brighter blue colored light from the tips, each antenna sprouting from either side of his head. As well as this, Alpha seems to have what appears to be some kind of gill on the side of his neck, whilst both his hands and feet are slightly webbed with a thin film of skin between his fingers and toes to make swimming easier, with long sharp nails (or claws) at the end of each digit for digging through seabeds. Alpha also has a curled tentacle like tail the same shade as his skin tone to aid in propelling himself through the water and a pair of sensitive pointed ears which can pick up rather subtle sounds and vibrations pretty easily. Alpha has a small tattoo on the back of his right hand, which appears more like a brand mark and is shaped as the Greek symbol for 'Alpha' (the first letter of the Greek alphabet) and a few subtle scars pop-marking his skin, although quite a few are subtle and mostly along his arms or hidden underneath his shirt. Alpha's normal clothing is pretty casual. He prefers to wear his most comfortable outfit, which is a black short sleeved t-shirt with a rounded shaped neck and depicting a central image of the planet Saturn in the center, surrounded by its large and beautiful rings. On the lower part of his body, he has on a pair of light grey colored trousers, which have large side pockets, are secured with a belt and the bottom parts of the legs are rolled up to sit just above his knees. From here, Alpha may simply have bare feet if he feels like it, but at other times he likes to wear odd socks (on his right a green background with a dark blue star pattern and on the left a pale orange background with dark green stripes) with simple white trainers secured with black colored laces-both comfortable and practical. Personality TBA Talent Ultimate Extra Terrestial TBA History Backstory House of Horrors Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Characters Category:House of Horrors Category:OC Characters